Caught RedPawed
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: Stan's really into graffiti art, but when he's accused of wrecking Boss's room with it, it's up to him, Sandy, and Maxwell to clear his name and find the real suspect. The final chapter is up! is up!
1. Stan's New Hobby

**Ch.1**

**Stan's New Hobby**

Another hamtaro fic by Awsomewriter123. Wanna find out what happens? Then read this fic! R&R please!

Stan entered the clubhouse with a backpack over his shoulders and three poster boards under each arm.

"Hello ladies and gentlehams" exclaimed Stan. "Everyone's favorite ham is in the house!" Some of the hams greeted him, while others kept busy with whatever they were preoccupied with. Stan walked over to the girls, who were sitting over at the table.

"Hey Bijou baby, hey Pashmina girl, I made you somethin'" he said as he presented them each with a poster board. On Bijou's poster board was her name written in light blue and navy spray paint while Pashmina's poster board was her name written in pale pink and magenta. It was actually pretty well done. "Oh, I made one for Penelope too" he said as he handed the third poster board to Penelope, which was her name written in yellow and brown spray paint.

"O la la! It's so pretty!"

"Thanks Stan!"

"Ookwee!"

Boss, Howdy, and Dexter stared daggers of jealousy at Stan. Bijou turned to Sandy.

"Sandy, I did not know that your brother was an artist" said Bijou.

"Yeah, why didn't you mention it before?" asked Pashmina."

"Actually, Stan just got into graffiti art, like, a week ago" explained Sandy.

"How?" asked Bijou and Pashmina in unison.

"Well, my brother was walking home one day from the clubhouse when he saw this ham making some graffiti art. Stan told him that he thought it was cool and he and that ham have been hanging out ever since."

"What's his name?" asked Pashmina. "Maybe he'd like to hang out at the clubhouse sometime."

"Come to think of it, Stan never told me his name" confessed Sandy.

"Zen lets go ask him" said Bijou. The girls walked over to Stan, who was hanging out by Maxwell.

"Hey Maxwell! Hey bro!" said Sandy as the girls approached them.

"We heard zat you met someone who taught you to make your art" explained Bijou. "Could you describe him for us please?"

"Describe myself for you?" asked Stan. "No problem Bijou. I'm a handsome ham with nice soft fur with tiger stripes that's looking for a girl ham to…"

"Um, Stan? They're talking about the ham you met" said Maxwell.

"Yeah, stay focused Casanova!" snapped Sandy.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that" stuttered Stan. "He's a pretty cool guy. I think he's about Hamtaro's height and he wears a red bandana around his neck so he can cover his mouth and nose while he makes graffiti. His fur is, like, off white, but it's got blotches of orange, black, brown, grey, and yellow. He's also got this Mohawk, kinda like Jingles, but his is dyed a greenish blue.

"What's his name?" asked Pashmina.

"He's called Ty" answered Stan.

"Is that short for Tyler?" asked Maxwell.

"No I think its short for tie-dye" answered Stan.

"What? Ty died?" asked Hamtaro, who was eavesdropping on the conversation. "Who's Ty and how'd he die?"

"No, he said tye-dye" corrected Maxwell.

"Do you zink he could come over to zee clubhouse sometime?" asked Bijou.

"I'll talk to him" answered Stan. "But I can't promise he'll say yes." He walked over to Bijou and Pashmina and put his arms over their shoulders. "But I _can_ make other kinds of promises."

"Then how 'bout you promise to stop being such a flirt!" spat Sandy.

"That's like trying to stop time, sis" answered Stan. "And I've got all the time in the world when it comes to these two beauties."

"Stan! Get away from my friends!" shouted Sandy.

"Sorry Sandy" said Stan. "I'm a chick magnet and they're stuck on me!"

"Stan! Don't make me kick you!" warned Sandy.

"Bijou and Pashmina probably know karate" said Stan. 'Cause they're kickin'!"

"Wait a minute" said Bijou. "I did not even get zat one."

"Yeah, we're not kicking you" stated Pashmina. "We're standing right next to you."

"And don't be scared to stand a little closer!" said Stan. "They're plenty of room for you, me, and Bijou." Sandy snagged Stan's tail, dragged him to the door, and threw him out.

"Don't forget to bring Ty to the clubhouse tomorrow!" shouted Sandy. "And stop flirting with my friends!"

I hope you enjoyed ch.1 of my new fic. Please R&R! Every time you review, a duck break dances. Awesome! Ch.2 coming soon!


	2. TyDyed Ham

**Ch.2**

**Ty-Dyed Ham**

Here comes another chapter of my latest Hamtaro fic! Sorry to keep you waiting, working during the summer sucks. R&R!

All the ham hams except for Stan were at the clubhouse, waiting for the arrival of Stan's new friend, Ty.

"Are you sure they're comin'?" Boss asked Sandy.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he will" answered Sandy.

"Are you sure this Ty ain't just some imaginary friend your brother made up?" asked Howdy.

"Oh, please" said Dexter. "If anyone had an imaginary friend, I'd be you. Only something from your tiny brain could stand your bad jokes!" Before the two could get into another one of their arguments, the clubhouse door opened.

"Hey ham hams!" said Stan as he entered the clubhouse, still carrying his backpack. "Come on over and meet Ty!"

Another hamster carrying a backpack entered the clubhouse. "Hey, what's up?" he said. He looked exactly as Stan described him yesterday. He had the greenish blue Mohawk, the red bandana around his neck, the off white fur with different colored blotches, everything. All the ham hams went up to greet him.

"Hamha! I'm Hamtaro!

"Hi, I'm Oxnard! I like sunflower seeds!"

"Bonjour! I'm Bijou!"

"Greetings, my name's Maxwell."

"Hello, I'm Dexter."

"And I'm Howdy!"

"Hi there! I'm Pashmina, and this is Penelope."

"Ookyoo!"

"Like, hi! I'm Stan's twin sister, Sandy!"

"Hi, I'm Panda"

"Hey there! I'm Cappy!"

"And I'm Boss. The ham sleeping over there is Snoozer, because he's always sleeping."

"Zuzuzu…not…always…zuzuzu"

* * *

Everyone in the clubhouse was up to whatever they chose to do. Cappy, Hamtaro, and Oxnard were playing ham and seek, Howdy and Dexter were still yelling at each other, Snoozer was still sleeping, Maxwell and Panda were playing double solitaire, Boss was relaxing in his armchair, the girls were talking amongst themselves, and Stan and Ty were watching the girls from the other side of the room.

"Hey Stan, who's that hot lookin' ham girl over there?" asked Ty as he pointed over to the group of girls.

"Who, the one with the blue ribbons? That's Bijou." Unfortunately, Boss happened to be walking behind them at the time, and he didn't like it when someone was after Bijou.

Ty shook his head. "No, not her. I'm talkin' about…"

"Hey, back off!" said Boss. "That's my girl!"

"Hey, I wasn't talking about her!" Ty said defensively.

"But you were just talking about her!" argued Boss.

Ty stepped closer to Boss. "Well, if you let me finish was about to say…"

"Well I already knew what you were going to say, so you can just get out for all I care!" shouted Boss.

"Fine! Like I care!" Ty shouted back. "I'll see you around Stan." Ty walked out of the clubhouse and slammed the door.

"Heh, good riddance" Boss muttered.

"Nice goin' Boss!" shouted Stan. "Yo Ty, wait up!" He slammed the door behind him and ran after the ty-dyed ham.

"Come on!" said Hamtaro. "Let's help Stan find him! A bunch of us ham hams are better than one!" Most of the ham hams went with Hamtaro, leaving Boss and Bijou alone in the clubhouse.

"Please Boss!" pleaded Bijou. "We need to help zee others!"

"I don't see why we should" Boss sniffed.

"If it consoles you, I have no romantic interest in Ty" said Bijou. "Please Boss, do it for me?" Boss blushed as he looked into her eyes. He knew he couldn't reject her, especially with a face like that.

Boss let out a sigh. "Alright, let's go catch up with the others." The two rushed out the door to join the search.

"I'll head to the playground while you go into town!" shouted Bijou as she took another tunnel.

"Nice going Boss" Boss said to himself. "Way to scare off the girl you have a crush on!"

* * *

Sunset had changed the sky to a breath-taking portrait of pink and orange. The ham hams would have stopped to admire the wonderful setting, but Ty was still no where to be found. Some of the ham hams had to go home, leaving only a few to continue the search. The remaining searchers gathered together at the park.

"Sandy and I didn't find anything" said Maxwell. "Hamtaro, did you and Oxnard find anything?"

Hamtaro shook his head. "Nope, not even a whisker. How 'bout you Bossman? Did you and Bijou find him?"

"Nope, we've got nothing" confessed Boss.

"This is your fault Boss!" shouted Sandy. "This wouldn't have happened if you, like, kept your cool!"

"Well I'm not the first ham to scare off another hamster!" Boss said in retaliation. "Remember Kai? Yeah, that was your fault! He wasn't doing anything wrong, and you ran him off! The way I see it, you're a lot meaner than I am!"

"Boss! That was uncalled for!" shouted Maxwell. "I don't even see how that's relevant to the situation on our paws!"

"Everyone needs to stop yelling at each other!" said Bijou. "Sandy, you need to stop blaming others! And Boss, I was with Sandy when that happened!" Boss hung his head upon remembering that detail.

"Hey, maybe he just went home" suggested Hamtaro. "Maybe he just needs a little time to cool off. He'll probably come by tomorrow to patch things up!"

"Good idea Hamtaro!" said Bijou.

_Darn you Hamtaro!_ Thought Boss. _Why do you always try to steal Bijou_ away _from me? She will be mine!_

"I guess we should all head home then" said Maxwell. "See you all tomorrow!"

"I gotta go too!" said Oxnard. "I don't wanna miss dinner!" All the ham hams parted ways, leaving Boss alone to walk back to the clubhouse.

* * *

Boss sighed as he closed the door to the clubhouse.

_Maybe I was too hard on Ty_ thought Boss. _I know he likes Bijou, but Bijou said_ _that she doesn't like him like that. I know I'm gonna end up with her! Not Hamtaro, not Stan, not Ty, but me!_

He looked over to Snoozer, still snore blissfully. Snoozer had the right idea. Boss walked over to his door and opened it. His eyes grew as big as dinner plates in disbelief and let out a gasp followed by an angry scream.

* * *

Oh no! What happened in Boss's room? Will Ty ever come back to the clubhouse? Who will Bijou end up with? These answers will be revealed in due time. Please R&R! I'm going to be busy for a while, but I hope to have the next chapter up sometime during the next two weeks, so please be patient!


	3. Accusations

**Ch.3**

**Accusations**

Yay! I got this chapter up before I went out of town. I expect to be back in about a week, but he's another chapter to enjoy while you wait for the next one! R&R!

* * *

Stan walked through the woods, carrying another poster board under his arm and shouldering his backpack. He was unsuccessful in finding Ty yesterday and he was sure Ty wouldn't want to be around the clubhouse for awhile. Hopefully he would find his friend today and ask him to give clubhouse a second chance, but before he coulod do that, he need Boss to cool off.

Sandy came running toward her brother. "Hey Stan! Any luck finding Ty?"

Stan shook his head. "No, not yet. Oh! Sandy, I made this for you!" He handed the poster board over to his sister. On the poster board was her name written in red and yellow spray paint.

"Wow! Thanks Stan!" exclaimed Sandy. "So tell me, why did Boss get so mad at Ty for?"

"Well, Boss thought that Ty liked Bijou" explained Stan. "But actually, it was all a big misunderstanding. Turns out, he likes some other ham girl, but before he could tell me, Boss got all mad and you know the rest."

Sandy nodded in understanding. "Yeah, Boss has been, like, totally paranoid about Bijou lately, even more than usual!"

"Yeah, to bad he doesn't have a chance with her!" said Stan. "I mean, come on! He's, like, twice her age!"

Sandy nodded in agreement. "Hey, wanna come with me and meet up with Maxwell?"

"No thanks" answered her brother. "I gotta go see if I can cool off Boss. Hopefully he'll forgive Ty so he might come back."

"Yeah, just make sure you don't mention anything about him not ending up with Bijou!" said Sandy as she headed off to Maxwell's house. "See ya at the clubhouse!"

* * *

Stan entered the clubhouse in his usual manner. "Hey ham hams! Guess who's…Gack!" Before he could finish his sentence, Boss put him in a tight headlock.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my room!" shouted Boss.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about!" Stan said in his defense as he gasped for air.

"You're lying!" spat Boss as he tightened his grip around Stan's neck.

"Boss, stoppit!" cried Hamtaro. "You're really hurting him!"

"That's kinda the point!" shouted Boss.

Stan was losing precious air fast. "Seriously, I don't know what's going on!"

Boss led Stan, who was still in a vicious headlock, over to his room. "This is what you did to my room!" His entire room was covered in red spray paint. The bed, the walls, the nightstand, nothing was spared from onslaught of red. Also in red spray paint on the wall was written a note in crude writing.

_Thanks for being a jerk!_

Boss finally let Stan out of the headlock, letting him fall to the ground, gasping for air. "Well, what do ya have to say for yourself?"

Stan took a few moments for the oxygen to come back into his lungs before answering. "Look dude, I didn't do this!"

Pashmina came to Stan's defense. "Besides, there's no proof that Stan did it!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Boss. "Then what's that on your fur?"

Stan inspected his fur until he came across a patch of red fur by his arm. "Hey, I can explain that! I made something for Sandy and I was carrying it here. Some of it must have come off on my fur."

Boss was still unconvinced. "So, where's Sandy now?"

"She's meeting up with Maxwell" answered Stan. "They'll be here any minute!"

"I guess we should wait for her to come here" said Panda. "Stan's most likely telling the truth if she has it with her."

But Boss was beyond listening. He grabbed Stan and threw him out the clubhouse door. "I've had enough of you and your lies! Get outta here and don't bother coming back! He slammed the door shut and went back to his room to try to get the spray paint off of anything he could.

Dexter shook his head. "The sun's not shining, Pashmina, Penelope, Bijou, Oxnard, and Cappy aren't at the clubhouse, now Boss has gotten so mad that he kicked Stan out of the clubhouse! This has 'bad day' written all over!"

Howdy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Boss must be seein' red after this whole incident! Get it? Seein' red, 'cause his room's been spray painted red!" The whole group groaned at Howdy's bad joke.

"Howdy, I just said today is a bad day" said Dexter. "Please do us all a favor and be quiet so you don't make it any worse."

* * *

Sandy and Maxwell were on their way to the clubhouse, oblivious to the events that had just occurred there.

Maxwell gave Sandy a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Stan and Boss have already patched things up and getting along just fine!"

Sandy was about to respond when she saw Stan coming down the path. He didn't look too happy.

Sandy ran full speed toward her brother as Maxwell picked up the poster board she dropped and dashed after her. "Are you okay bro? Is Boss still mad at you?"

"Mad doesn't even describe it!" explained Stan. "For some reason, he thinks I trashed his room with spray paint and he kicked me out off the clubhouse!"

"Why does Boss have to be such a jerk at times?" asked Sandy rhetorically.

"Well there's only one thing we can do now" said Maxwell. "We have to find who really did it and have him or her confess to Boss!"

"Any ideas?" asked Stan.

Maxwell took a moment to think. "It has to be someone who had access to the spray paint."

"Yeah, but, like, who besides Stan has that stuff?" asked Sandy. As the words left her mouth, the three already had an idea.

* * *

I hope you liked my chapter! I won't be able to update for about a week since I'm going out of town, but I promise to put up the next chapter up ASAP when I get back. ASAP when I get back…that sounds awesome. Try saying that five times fast, but before you do, Please R&R!


	4. The Chase is On!

**Ch.4**

**The Chase is on!**

I was able to bring my laptop with me when I went out of town, but I couldn't get internet connection so I couldn't update or check for reviews (My Mom's computer at home is the one that receives PMs and reviews). But the important thing is that ch.4 is here, so rejoice and remember to R&R!

* * *

Ty leaned against the wall of one of the alleyways in town, his usual hangout. The walls were covered in graffiti, all of which were his.

The ty-dyed hamster let out a sigh. "Why'd Boss have to go and blow up in my face like that? Yeah, Bijou's pretty cute, but she's totally not my type. Man, this stinks!" He took a few sniffs and shuddered. "Or that could be the trash in here, yuck!"

The sound of a can being kicked came to Ty's ears. He looked about to see Stan, Sandy, and Maxwell walking over toward him.

Ty went over to greet them. "Hey, what's up?" But they didn't seem too happy to see him.

Sandy was the first to speak. "That was, like, totally mean what you did to Boss!"

"Well he deserved it!" said Ty.

"So you admit it!" exclaimed Maxwell. "You were the one to vandalize Boss's room!"

"Okay, first of all, I don't know what you're talkin' about" said Ty. "And second, kudos to the ham that did it!"

Stan was beginning to lose his patience. "Ty, just admit it! I got blamed for what you did and I got kick out of the clubhouse! Well, more like thrown out, but still!"

"You shouldn't care if that jerk kicked you out of his stupid club!" shouted Ty.

"Look, either way, you're coming with us!" said Maxwell. Ty dodged Maxwell and dashed out of the alley. By the time Stan, Sandy, and Maxwell got to the end of the alley, Ty was out of sight.

"We have to split up!" said Maxwell. I'll go straight ahead, Stan, go to the left, and Sandy, go to the right!" The two twins nodded in agreement as they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Maxwell's path led him to the town's middle school. "This is way too big of an area for just one hamster to cover, but I don't have a choice." Finding one of the doors open to the school, Maxwell entered, hoping to find the runaway ham.

Maxwell entered the first classroom to the left. It was like any other middle school room. There were rows of desks in front of a large chalkboard. In the back of the room was a small, wide bookshelf filled with all sorts of books and novels.

"Look at all the great works of literature!" Maxwell said to himself. "Harry Potter, Redwall, Artemis Fowl, they even have Ty climbing on top of the row of dictionaries on top of the shelf! Wait a sec, Ty, come back here!" Maxwell bounded up the side of the shelf and headed towards the dictionaries.

Ty, however, wasn't going to be pursued that easily. He put his foot paws against the end of one of the dictionaries, knocking it over. The dictionary hit the dictionary next to it, creating a deadly domino effect that was coming towards Maxwell.

Maxwell had no choice. He jumped out of the way of the dictionaries just in time, but unfortunately didn't have enough momentum to grab on to one of the nearby desks. He fell to the ground, flat on his face.

Maxwell got up and rubbed his head. He was a bit dazed, but at least he wasn't a pancake. He looked about the classroom, only to see that Ty had already made his exit.

"Drat!" he exclaimed. "I was so close!"

* * *

Ty didn't stop running until he was at the park. He slumped down against the leg of the wooden bench. "Good, I think I lost him."

"There you are!" Ty looked up to see Stan making a head on dash towards him. The ty-dyed ham quickly dodged and headed up the stairs of the slide with Stan right on his tail.

"I thought you were my friend!" shouted Ty.

"You are my friend!" Stan shouted back. "Just admit that you framed me so everything can go back to normal!" Stan got to the top of the slide only to find that he was the only one at the top.

"_Did he already go down the slide?"_ thought Stan as he peeked over the slide. His ears suddenly perked up, detecting something from behind him. Stan turned around to see Ty coming right at him, but he didn't have enough time to get out of his way.

"If you were my friend, you'd believe me!" shouted Ty as he pushed Stan, sending him down the slide. The slide wasn't too big for a human, but it was gigantic if you're a hamster. It launched Stan landed in a raucous heap onto the ground.

Stan lifted his head up and scanned the area, only to find that Ty had eluded him. He pounded his fist against the ground. "Darn it!"

* * *

Ty found himself somewhere in the woods. "Alright, looks like I'm in the clear."

"Not exactly!" Sandy came out from behind a nearby tree.

"For cryin' out loud!" exclaimed Ty. "Can't you give a ham a break?"

"Look, I'm not here to catch you" explained Sandy. "I think this whole thing is kinda stupid."

Ty began to relax. "Really?"

Sandy nodded. "Yeah, I mean, Stan's your friend and he should believe you. I know you didn't do it."

Ty smiled and held her paws. "Wow, you're hot _and_ understanding! Could you get any cooler?"

Sandy cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Heke?"

"Sandy, back at the clubhouse, I wasn't talking about Bijou" explained Ty. "I was talking about you."

Sandy was taken aback from his statement. All she was trying to do was to get Ty to calm down and talk it over, but she wasn't expecting him to do that!

"Look, Sandy, I like you" confessed Ty. "And I'm sorry for pushing your brother down that slide and trying to squish Maxwell into a pancake."

That snapped Sandy out of her daze, but she didn't lose her cool. "So, you really like me?"

Ty smiled. "You're cool, athletic, adventurous, funny, understanding, what's not to like about you?"

Sandy smiled back at him and broke away from his grip. "In that case, I've got a surprise for you. Just close your eyes, 'kay?"

Ty did as he was told and stood ready for Sandy's 'surprise'. He knew a kiss was coming. "Alright, I'm ready"

As those words left his mouth, Sandy's ribbon wrapped around his neck and flung him into a nearby tree, knocking him senseless.

"Sorry Ty" said Sandy. "But I can't like someone who tried to hurt my friends and family. Besides, I like Maxwell, and you can't tear us apart."

* * *

Ty awoke slowly, rubbing his aching head. He looked about to see Stan and Maxwell had caught up with Sandy. "Looks like you guys finally caught me."

Sandy nudged her brother who stepped up and helped Ty up. "Look, I'm sorry I accused you.

Sandy then gave Maxwell a nudge. "I-I'm sorry too. We should have let you explain yourself before we did all that."

"Yeah, sorry I put you guys through all this" said Ty. "Can I tell you guys my alibi?" The three ham hams nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so this is how it went down" explained Ty. After I ran out of the clubhouse, I left my backpack with all my spray paint in it. If I went back to spray paint Boss's room, I would have brought my spray paint back with me. But I didn't want to go back after that fight I had with Boss, and I'm not scared of him!"

"Great, so now we know for sure that it wasn't Ty" said Stan. "And it wasn't me either. Who else could it have been?"

"I don't know" said Sandy. "But I do know it's getting kinda late.

Maxwell nodded in agreement. "She's right. Let's all meet up tomorrow at the clubhouse so we can explain this whole thing to everyone." They all said their goodbyes and left for their homes.

* * *

Sandy sat in her cage, letting her eyes gradually droop. "I hope I did the right thing not telling Maxwell and Stan that Ty hit on me. If I told them, they'd probably get mad at him. Besides, they're already mad enough that Ty almost killed them. I should be mad at Ty for that, but… (Yawn). Her eyes finally shut, letting her fall into slumber.

* * *

Maxwell sat in the covered area of his cage with a list of all the ham hams, trying to figure out the suspect. "Well, Stan and Ty have been ruled out and I obviously didn't do this, but who else in the clubhouse would do this?"

* * *

That's it for ch.4! The final chapter of this fic is coming soon! Please R&R!


	5. Case Closed

**Ch.5**

**Case Closed**

Here's my final chapter for this fic. If Stan or Ty didn't do it, who did? That will be revealed! And Peach the Hedgehog, if you guessed right, I'm gonna be super pissed because it took me a while to think of all this! R&R!

* * *

The ham hams sat quietly in the clubhouse, watching Boss mutter death threats under his breath as he paced back and forth.

"Yeah, this is basically what you guys missed out on yesterday" whispered Dexter. "I think Boss is seriously considering harming the ham that did this!"

"Gee, wouldn't wanna be in that hamster's fur" whispered Oxnard. "Make's me kinda glad I couldn't come yesterday."

Bijou nodded in agreement. "Me too. We need to do somezing for Boss to cheer him up."

"Bijou, the only thing that's gonna make Boss happy is poundin' the stuffin' outta whoever trashed his room" whispered Howdy. "Or you could go over there and, I dunno, kiss him or somethin'. You're the gal he's crushin' on!"

"Howdy, are you making another joke?" asked Bijou. "Because just like all zee rest of your jokes, it's not funny!" Everyone turned their attention to the clubhouse door as they saw Stan, Sandy, Maxwell, and Ty enter.

Boss again began his accusations. "So, the criminal came back to the scene of the crime! I thought I kicked you two out!"

"How many times do I have to say it?" shouted Stan. "I didn't trash your room!"

"He's right" said Ty. "And for the record, I didn't do it either!"

"Oh, I see what's goin' on here" said Boss. "It wasn't one of you, you _both_ did it!"

"Look, I only came here for two reasons" explained Ty. "To tell you my alibi and to get my backpack."

"Oh, what are ya gonna do, wreck more rooms?" asked Boss.

"No! Just listen to me!" shouted Ty. "I left my backpack over here after our argument. If I did sabotage your room, I would have brought my backpack back with me!"

"Ha! You'd want me to believe that, wouldn't you?" said Boss. "Well I'm not fallin' for it!"

Ty was about to retaliate when a thought popped into his head. "Oh, I see what's goin' on here. You're only accusing me because you think I have a crush on Bijou, right?"

"You keep Bijou outta this!" spat Boss. "She even told me she doesn't like you!"

"I don't care" shouted Ty. "As I already told you, I have no romantic interest in her!"

"Okay then" said Boss. "Who do you like?"

"You wanna know who I like?" asked Ty. "Fine I'll tell you! I'm sorry if I embarrass her when I say this, but I like Sandy!"

"It's true" said Sandy with a bright red face. "I'm sorry if this gets him into trouble when I say this, but he tried hitting on me in the woods yesterday. I had to use the ribbon to get him away from me."

"You hit on my sister?" asked Stan.

"You hit on my crush?" asked Maxwell.

"Oh snap! Stan's your brother and Maxwell has a crush on you?" Ty asked Sandy.

"You didn't know Stan was my brother and Maxwell and I have a crush on each other?" asked Sandy.

"Would you guys cut it out?" asked Boss. "There's a more important issue at the moment. Stan wrecked my room!"

"You're going after me again?" asked Stan. "For the last, freakin' time…I didn't do it!"

Boss got up in Stan's face. "Okay then, if you didn't do it, who did?"

As if on cue, Hamtaro entered the clubhouse. "Sorry I'm late! What'd I miss?"

"So, it was you!" shouted Boss as he got up in Hamtaro's face. "I knew you were the one who wrecked my room all along!"

"What are you talkin' about Boss?" asked Hamtaro. "I didn't do it!"

"And you've only accused me and Ty!" said Stan. "You haven't said a thing about Hamtaro being the one who did it!"

"Well now I know he did it" explained Boss. "So fess up Hamtaro!"

Bijou got in between Boss and Hamtaro. "Boss, stop it this instant! You shouldn't go around yelling at others to take out your anger!"

"Hey Bijou?" asked Hamtaro. "Are you doing something different with your fur?"

Bijou's eyes lit up as she turned to Hamtaro. "Why yes I am! I'm so glad you noticed!"

"Yeah, first Stan has a patch of red fur, now you do too!" said Hamtaro. "Maybe I should do it too!"

"What? Red patch? What are you talking about?" asked Bijou.

Hamtaro pointed to her wrist. "That little bit of red there. You've got a little on your paw too."

"Wait a sec" said Stan.

"Hamtaro, are you accusing Bijou?" asked Boss. "'Cause if you are, I'm gonna pound ya to a pulp!"

"Boss! Stop it already!" shouted Bijou. "Alright I admit it, I did it, I wrecked Boss's room!" The whole room was in shock. Out of all the ham hams, she was one no one suspected.

Boss turned to Bijou. "Look, I know you're a good ham, but you don't have to go around taking the blame for others."

"Boss, will you open your ears for once and listen?" shouted Bijou. "I was the one who trashed your room! Not Stan, not Ty, not Hamtaro, but me!" The whole room sat in shock, still in disbelief.

Bijou took a deep breath. "Look, let me explain. Boss has been so clingy and emotional about me lately, he was suffocating me! After he accused Ty for liking me, I couldn't take it anymore! After everyone went looking for Ty, I had to convince Boss to help. I told him we should split up to cover more ground.

After he left, I snuck back into the clubhouse to do something to get the message across to him. That's when I found Ty's backpack. So I went into your room and spray painted everything! I know it was wrong, stupid, and mean to do, but I just had to release some tension!

She turned to Stan, Ty, and Hamtaro and sighed. "I am so sorry you all got blamed for zis. I should have take responsibility for my actions. Will you forgive me?" The three nodded.

"Yeah, I forgive you" said Ty.

"I know you didn't mean for this to happen" said Stan.

"Of course I forgive you" said Hamtaro. "I could never be mad at you."

Boss walked up to Bijou and hung his head. "Wow, I really screwed up, didn't I? Sorry about all this. Can you please forgive me?"

"Yes I do" answered Bijou. "But I'm zee one who should be apologizing to you. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I do!" answered Boss. He turned to Stan, Ty, and Hamtaro. "And sorry about blaming you guys. Can you forgive me?"

"Sure exclaimed Hamtaro. "Apology accepted!"

Boss walked up to Stan. "You can come back to the clubhouse if you want. It was wrong of me to kick you out."

Stan stood in thought for a moment before answering. "Sure, what the heck."

"I'll be right back" said Boss. He walked over to Snoozer and grabbed the black backpack next to him.

Boss handed the backpack to Ty. "Here's your backpack back. I gave it to Snoozer so he could guard it."

"Zuzuzu…I kept it…nice and cozy…zuzuzu" said Snoozer.

"Uhh, thanks" said Ty put his backpack on.

"I'm sorry about accusing you for liking Bijou and for trashing my room" said Boss. "You're more than welcome to come back anytime! Can you forgive me?"

"I guess I can forgive you" began Ty. "But I'm not sure if I should.

"Come on Ty" begged Stan.

"Please? Will you give the clubhouse a second chance?" asked Sandy. Ty was trying to keep up on the defensive, but Sandy was doing a good job knocking down his defensive wall.

Ty blushed. "I'll think about it." He headed over to the door. "See ya around!" He closed the door as he exited the clubhouse.

* * *

Ty was adding the finishing touches to his latest masterpiece. He picked out a light blue and went to work. "Dang, I didn't know Max had a crush on Sandy. A bookworm and a ham like her? You don't see that everyday." He put away his blue spray paint and removed his red bandana away from his nose and mouth.

He smiled at his completed work. "That Maxwell, he's a lucky ham." Before leaving the alley, he took on last look at his latest graffiti art. In fancy graffiti art, it read: TyXSandy.

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this fic! Did the suspect surprise you? Please say yes, it took me a while to think of. Sorry that it was kinda sappy at the end with all the apologizes. Ty's bio and a couple added things to Tennis and Kai's bios will be up shortly! Please R&R!


End file.
